


Sweet Disposition

by CCsecretklissesbackstage



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 21yo!Harry, 23yo!Louis, ABO dynamics, Bottom Harry, Harry has long hair that reaches his back, M/M, Mpreg, Omega!Harry, Past Rockstar!Louis, Pre-K Teacher!Harry, Pregnant Harry, alpha!louis, and he likes to put it in ponytails a lot, etc. - Freeform, feminine!harry, married!larry, mentioned Cockles, tattoo artist!louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 13:58:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4567137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CCsecretklissesbackstage/pseuds/CCsecretklissesbackstage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Punk!Louis and Fem!Harry have rough sex after a night at a gay club called Pulse and Harry ends up pregnant with their first child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Disposition

**Author's Note:**

> So sorry for not posting in a while, my computer was acting weird and it's just now back to normal, hope you like this one!

“C'mon baby, the lads are already there waiting for us!” Louis shouts, his husband Harry then walking downstairs in a pink crop top, some booty shorts, and his infamous gold boots.

Sorry I took so long, my hair wasn’t working with me. I decided to just put it in a ponytail.” Harry apologises as he stops in front of Louis.

“That’s okay princess, now let’s go. Liam said Zayn’s getting impatient.” Louis says as he grabs his husband’s hand before the two of them are walking out the door.

*

“Louis, there ya are! Been waiting for ten minutes!” Niall says as Louis and Harry appear at their table.

“Sorry Niall, it’s my fault.” Harry apologises.

“No problem H, I’m gonna go get some drinks. What do you guys want?” Niall asks as he stands up from their booth.

“Watermelon martini.” Harry replies.

“Beer.” Liam, Zayn, and Louis say, Niall nodding his head before walking off.

*

“L-Louis, I’m so horny.” Harry moans as he grinds on his husband while they’re on the dance floor.

“Are you now? Want me to fuck you hard, and rough? Maybe even eat you out?” Louis growls as he bucks up into Harry’s arse, chuckling as the omega whimpers

“Y-yeah, f-fuck me hard Lou.” Harry whines.

“Alright, let’s go home then. I’m gonna fuck you so hard you won’t remember your own name in the morning.” Louis teases as he bites Harry’s neck near his bond mark, then walking outside to call a cab for them. 

*

“L-Louis please.” Harry whimpers as Louis unlocks their house and closes the door before pressing the younger lad against the white wood, kissing the curly haired omega hungrily.

“Patience baby.” Louis groans as he licks Harry’s bottom lip, asking the twenty-one year old omega for entrance.

Harry obliges, opening his mouth just enough for Louis to slip his tongue in.

The married couple kisses for a good five minutes before Louis starts roaming his hands down Harry’s body, squeezing the younger lad’s bare hips. 

“Jump.” Louis commands as he places his hands on Harry’s thighs, the twenty-one year old obeying as he jumps up and Louis catches him in his arms before they start walking to the their shared bedroom.

*

“You ready for this love?” Louis questions as he grabs a bottle of lube out of his nightstand.

“Just fuck me, I’m so fucking horny.” Harry groans.

“What’s the magic word?” Louis questions as he starts taking off Harry’s booty shorts and lacy red panties.

“Fuck me now?” Harry guesses.

“No.” Louis replies, spanking Harry’s bum, which makes the omega whimper.

“Please?” Harry tries again.

“There you go.” Louis smiles, poking Harry’s nose. “Now what do you want? Condom or no condom?” Louis questions.

“No condom, wanna feel all of you Lou.” Harry says as he bucks up his hips.

“Alright, you seem to be ready for this so I’m not giving you any prep. You wanted rough sex, you’re gonna get it.” Louis says as he slicks up his length before pressing himself inside of Harry.

Harry gasps at the feeling of no preparation, the omega secretly loving it as his alpha thrusts into him roughly.

“Louis, fuck! S-so good.” Harry groans as he wraps his legs around Louis’ waist, giving the alpha a better position to thrust into him.

“Baby, you’re so wet.” Louis grunts as he starts tweaking Harry’s nipples while thrusting into the omega.

“Oh Louis!” Harry moans as his husband squeezes his sensitive nipples.

“You like that, huh? You like when I fuck you hard and rough, right? Want me to get you pregnant with our babies, yeah?” Louis chuckles as he starts jacking Harry off in time with his fast and rough thrusts.

“God, yeah. Wanna have your babies, be so full of our little ones!” Harry whimpers, screaming out as Louis bites his sweet spot, sending him over the edge and making him paint their stomachs white as Louis keeps fucking into him, the alpha’s knot them popping a few minutes later, locking the two of them into place as Louis’ seed fills Harry up.

*

“Louis, c'mere! I need to show you something!” Harry shouts from upstairs.

“Coming love!” Louis says as he stands up from the couch and starts walking upstairs to his and Harry’s bedroom.

“Harry, what the-”

“Louis, will you still love me when I look like this? All huge with our baby?” Harry asks as he rubs his hand over his stomach from where’s he’s standing in front of the mirror, a pillow stuffed up his white shirt to make it seem like he’s pregnant.

“Of course I will lovely.” Louis answers.

“Well, I’ll be looking like that pretty soon sweet-cheeks.” Harry says as he takes the pillow out from under his shirt and throws it onto the bed.

“What do you mean H?” Louis asks, clearly confused.

“I’m pregnant, Louis. I took a test the other day because my heat didn’t come this week like it was supposed to and the test came out positive. We’re going to have a baby.” Harry explains.

“Oh my god. I’m going to be a daddy! Y-you’re pregnant with our child, oh my god we’re getting a baby!” Louis exclaims, then pressing his forehead against Harry’s as happy tears run down both of their cheeks.

“I’m so happy Lou, I can’t believe we’re finally having a baby after two and a half years of being married.” Harry sniffles before Louis lifts his chin with his finger, the alpha pulling him into a celebratory kiss.

*

“Hey baby, I called the school to let them know you can’t come in today. I’m sorry you’re feeling sick.” Louis says as he kneels down to Harry’s height, the omega currently dealing with morning sickness.

“It’s okay, it’ll all be worth it when our little one comes along.” Harry says as he places his hand on his stomach.

“I’m glad you’re being positive about this love, just thinking of the baby.” Louis coos as he puts Harry’s hair up in a ponytail for him.

“Well, that’s what everything’s for right? A little baby Tomlinson, and we’ll get to see them at my first appointment that I booked for Sunday.” Harry says before another wave of nausea comes over him, making him lean over the toilet as Louis rubs his back for him.

“So we’ll find out how many weeks you are next Sunday? Babe, that’s so exciting.” Louis smiles.

“I know, but can you get me something to drink please Lou? All this morning sickness is making my throat really sore.” Harry requests.

“Sure babe. How about I make you some tea and chicken noodle soup, and you can lay down on the bed until I come back.” Louis suggests, Harry nodding his head as he shakily stands up from his kneeling position on the tiled floor, then walking over to his and Louis’ canopy bed, laying down on his side of the bed.

“I love you Lou.” Harry says before his spouse walks downstairs.

“I love you too babe!” Harry hears Louis shout back, making the omega smile widely.

*

“Here you go baby, some chamomile tea and chicken noodle soup.” Louis says as he places a bowl of soup and a cup of tea on the nightstand near his omega.

“You remembered my favourite tea flavour.” Harry gasps.

“Of course I did, that’s how we met. I was a rockstar looking for a cuppa while on tour, and you were my barista. I asked what I should get and you recommended your favourite tea flavour. We shared some of it on your break.” Louis reminisces.

“We did, and I captured your heart that day.” Harry remembers, poking Louis’ chest where his heart is.

“You did, and when I snuck you out to come to my concert that night, we got mobbed, but I protected you. Then two years after we met, I proposed during our concert in that exact place, do you remember where it was?” Louis smiles, grabbing Harry’s left hand and kissing his wedding rings.

“I do, it was in Leeds. Our parents thought we were crazy to get married at eighteen and twenty, and now after almost three years of marriage, we’re expecting our first baby.” Harry goes on, smiling as Louis places his hand over where their baby rests.

“Yup, baby Tommo. Who knows when they’ll get here, but mummy and daddy are super excited.” Louis chuckles, then pulling Harry into a kiss.

*

“Hey H, when do you want to tell our families and the boys about baby Tommo?” Louis asks as he’s driving him and Harry to their first ultrasound.

“I don’t know, maybe after the first trimester I guess?” Harry replies.

“After the first trimester huh? Depending on how far along you are that’s either very close or quite some time from now.” Louis says as Harry turns up the radio, one of the alpha’s old songs coming on the station.

“I can’t believe you did this song, you were considered a rockstar but you wrote this song just for me.” Harry says as he listens to the soft sound of Niall’s guitar, Liam’s bass, and Zayn’s drums in the background, Louis’ angelic voice accompanying all of it.

“People do crazy things when they’re in love.” Louis chuckles as he makes a left turn, the hospital just up ahead.

“I guess they do, I moved in with you at the age of sixteen, and my mum allowed it.” Harry giggles as Louis pulls into the hospital car park.

“That you did, and we changed houses so many times to avoid people knowing where we lived, but who cares about that now, yeah? We’re married, I’m only a tattoo artist now, and you’re just a pre-k teacher. The media doesn’t even write about us anymore, we’re just another married couple in London, England.” Louis says as he parks his black Mercedes and gets out of the car, then opening Harry’s door and helping the omega out.

*

“Go sit down pumpkin, I’ll sign you in.” Louis says as he walks through the obstetrics area of the hospital with Harry, the omega nodding his head as he walks over to the chairs in the lobby, deciding to sit down next to a pregnant omega that’s already showing quite a bit.

“Hi, I’m Ashton Irwin.” the omega introduces himself, extending his hand out to Harry.

“Harry Tomlinson.” the omega replies, shaking the brunette’s hand.

“Are you by any chance related to the former rockstar Louis Tomlinson?” the younger lad questions.

“He’s my husband actually, and he’s right over there.” Harry replies, pointing to where Louis’ at the receptionist desk checking him in.

“I used to be a big fan of his band Sticks and Stones, is it okay if I get a picture or an autograph?” Ashton asks.

“That’s something for him to decide, so how many months are you?” Harry inquires.

“Three months, only six more to go.” Ashton replies, rubbing his hand over his stomach.

“So where’s your mate? If you don’t mind me asking.” Harry says as Louis comes over and sits down next to him.

“He cheated on me, fucking prick. When I found out, we weren’t married or bonded. I was pregnant, and I didn’t know what to do. I started growing distant towards him, and the next thing I know I’m walking into our bedroom to find some whore all over him. We locked eyes and then he just went back to fucking her as I gathered my things. He did nothing to try and stop me. I grabbed everything that I owned, even the things I gave him, and I never looked back. I’m currently living with my mum and two younger siblings at our new house in London.” Ashton explains.

“You poor thing, he sounds like a fucking asshole.” Louis speaks up from next to Harry.

“I know.” Ashton sniffles. “Hey Louis, is it alright if I get a picture with you? I’m a really big fan.” the omega requests.

“Of course love.” Louis says politely, helping the omega up from his seat.

“Harry, would you mind taking it for us?” Ashton asks as he hands Harry his phone.

“No problem. Now smile!” Harry giggles, taking the picture as Louis places his hand on Ashton’s bump.

“Ashton Irwin, Doctor Royals is ready for you darling.” a blonde girl announces as she walks into the lobby.

“That’s me. Thanks so much for the picture Louis, hey wait. Harry, you don’t look pregnant. How many weeks are you?” Ashton queries.

“Not sure yet, that’s what we’re here for.” Harry says as Louis places his hand over his stomach.

“Well, good luck with the baby.” Ashton says before following the blonde nurse down the long hallway.

*

“He seemed like a nice kid, it’s a shame that his alpha cheated on him though.” Harry says after Ashton’s left.

“Yeah, you know I’d never cheat on you though right? You’re my one and only.” Louis says as he places his head on Harry’s shoulder.

“Of course you’d never cheat on me, being bonded to someone is a lifelong commitment and the bond wouldn’t allow you to. You couldn’t cheat on me even if you tried.” Harry giggles.

“And I would never. You’re too pretty to get your heart broken.” Louis says as he sees a nurse walk into the lobby.

“Harry Tomlinson?” the beta calls out, Harry looking up when he hears his name.

“That’s us babe.” Louis says as he stands up, Harry getting up as well.

“Time to meet baby Tommo.” Harry says with a smile as the red haired nurse guides them to a sonogram room.

*

“So which of you is Harry?” the nurse asks as she’s gotten the married couple to the sonogram room, Harry raising his hand from where he’s sitting on the reclining chair.

“That’s me, hi.” Harry says nervously.

“Okay, well I’m Ariel, nice to meet you two.” the red haired nurse says as she shakes the married couple’s hands.

“Haha, and your hair’s red like Ariel’s.” Harry laughs.

“That it is, but my real name isn’t Ariel. My real name is actually Claire. I just love the little mermaid a lot, so I dyed my hair and changed my name.” Ariel says before looking at Harry’s file on her clipboard. “Now your file says that you missed a heat and took a pregnancy test that came out positive, and you’re here today to see how many weeks you are. Is that correct?”

“Yes, this is going to be our first baby together. After almost five years of being a couple, and trying so hard to conceive once we got married, I’m finally pregnant.” Harry says with a smile.

“Congratulations then, my girlfriend and I are getting a surrogate for help since we’re both betas. I wish you both the best of luck and the doctor should be in soon.” Ariel says before walking out of the sonogram room, the married couple now alone until their doctor comes in.

*

“Good morning, I’m Doctor Misha Collins. You must be Louis and Harry, it’s great to meet you.” Doctor Collins introduces himself as he walks into the sonogram room, shaking the two lads’ hands. “I hope you don’t mind but I’m going to ask you a few questions before we start the sonogram.” Doctor Collins says as he sits down on the leather stool.

“No, that’s not a problem. Right babe?” Louis says as he kisses Harry’s hand.

“Nope, not a problem at all.” Harry replies.

“Okay, first question. Do you currently have other children?” the blue eyed omega asks.

“No, this is going to be our first child.” Harry replies.

“Has there been multiple births in your families before?” Doctor Collins moves onto the next question.

“My mum has two sets of twins. Daisy and Phoebe are the first set, and they’re identical. Then Ernest and Doris are the second set and they’re fraternal.” Louis informs the malue.

“Well maybe you’ll end up with a set of your own.” Doctor Collins chuckles. “Anyways, next question. Does anyone on either side of your family have diseases or mental illnesses?" 

"Harry’s grandfather has Parkinson’s, and Harry has asthma, that’s it though.” Louis replies.

“Okay, last question. When was the last time you and Louis had unprotected sex?” the omega asks.

“Saint Patrick’s day I think.” Harry replies.

“Alright, now we can do the ultrasound. Those questions are just for your first visit so the staff and I can get to know you a little better.” Doctor Collins informs the couple as he snaps on some white gloves and gets the ultrasound equipment out of the drawer behind him. “Alright Harry, I need you to lift up your shirt for me. Beware, the ultrasound gel is a little cold.” Misha warns as he squirts the ultrasound gel onto Harry’s slightly pudgy stomach.

“Wow, you weren’t kidding. That is cold.” Harry says as the cold gel comes into contact with his pale skin.

“Are you lads ready to see your baby?” Doctor Collins asks as he turns on the sonogram machine.

“Yes.” Louis and Harry synchronise.

“Okay, let’s see. Where are you little one?” Misha mumbles as he moves the transducer wand around Harry’s stomach. “This is always hard when the baby’s small–oh look, there it is. This little white spec, I’m not sure if you guys can see it, but that’s your baby.” Doctor Collins informs the couple, pointing at the small circle on the screen.

“Oh Lou, the baby’s so little.” Harry coos, his emerald green eyes pooling with happy tears.

“Yeah, like a peanut.” Louis says as he links his fingers with Harry.

“A peanut, huh? A lot of couples usually say that when they see their baby for the first time.” Doctor Collins says. “You’re probably wondering how many weeks you are right?” Misha asks.

Harry nods his head in response.

“Okay, judging by your baby’s size and how small your stomach currently is you’re eight weeks along–which is two months, and your conception date was March seventeenth. Also, once you come back after your tenth week scan you’ll be able to hear your little one’s heartbeat at week twelve, and I’ll be able to tell you your due date by then as well. Would you lads like some pictures?” Doctor Collins asks.

“Yes please, we’ll take three.” Louis says as he squeezes Harry’s hand softly.

“Wipe off the ultrasound gel with these.” Misha says as he hands Harry some paper towels, the omega reaching for them and wiping off the clear gel with them before they get balled up and thrown in the rubbish bin after he’s pulled down his shirt and the married couple are walking out of the sonogram room with the three monochromatic pictures.

*

“Can anyone tell me what letter makes the ‘uh’ sound?” Harry asks his students as a knock sounds at his classroom door. “Just one second Cameron.” Harry says as he walks over to the door, opening it to find Louis standing in the hallway.

“Hi babe.” Louis smiles as he rocks on his feet.

“Hi, would you like to come in? I’m currently teaching the kids the different sounds of vowels and consonants.” Harry says as he opens the door fully.

“Sure, maybe I can help you a little.” Louis says as he walks into Harry’s classroom.

“Cameron, you had your hand raised. Go ahead sweetie, tell me what letter makes the 'uh’ sound.” Harry says as he starts walking around the room.

“It’s the letter A!” Cameron exclaims.

“That’s right Cameron, you get a star on the name board.” Harry says as he walks over to his desk, getting his stickers out of the drawer and peeling off a gold star, then placing the sticker where Cameron’s name is on the class’ name board.

“Yay, my mummy’s gonna be so proud of me!” Cameron says happily as he claps his hands.

“I’m proud of you too Cam, now I’d like you all to meet someone. This is my husband Louis.” Harry says as he gestures the alpha to come over to him.

“Hi.” Louis says a bit shyly, which Harry finds strange, they’re just kids, they won’t bite.

“So you’re like my mommy and daddy? In love?” a little girl with big brown eyes asks.

“Yes Katrina, Louis and I are in love.” Harry replies as he sits down on the rocking chair at the front of the room.

“My mommy and daddy are having a baby Mr. Harry, are you and Louis having a baby too?” Katrina asks.

“Looks like you caught us Katrina, Louis and I seem to be copying your mummy and daddy.” Harry chuckles.

“Mommy’s big though, are you sure you’re having a baby Mr. Harry?” the brunette questions.

“I’m sure Katrina, my baby’s just a lot smaller than your mommy’s.” Harry explains.

“Oh, can we do story time now? I wanna hear the story about the boy that becomes a hero!” Katrina exclaims.

“Oh, you mean Hercules? Not today Katrina, today we’ll be reading The Little Mermaid.” Harry says as he grabs the Disney book from the wooden bookshelf near the whiteboard.

*

“Baby, I’m home! H, where are you love?” Louis calls out as he walks into the foyer. “Harry? C'mon babe this isn’t funny!” Louis shouts as he runs upstairs, his fear immediately disappearing as he opens his and Harry’s bedroom door to find the omega fast asleep on their bed, his hand splayed over his slightly risen stomach and his pink lips agape.

“Harry, wake up babe.” Louis whispers as he shakes the omega’s shoulders.

“Hi Lou. When did you get home?” Harry asks as he slowly opens his forest green eyes.

“Few minutes ago, how long have you been asleep for?” Louis questions.

“Fell asleep as soon as I got home, so like four I guess. What time is it now?” Harry says through a yawn.

“It’s six thirty, love. Do you want me to make something for us or are you not hungry?” Louis asks.

“I had a late lunch, got a craving for McDonald’s on the way home from work. Had a McChicken, a chocolate milkshake, and some fries. Was quite good actually. I bought you a Big Mac and some soda too, it’s in the fridge.” Harry replies, rubbing his hand over his stomach.

“You’re so sweet, always thinking about me.” Louis smiles, kissing Harry’s forehead before walking downstairs to the kitchen to heat up his burger.

*

“Louis!” Harry screams from upstairs, making the alpha bolt towards their bedroom from his office across the hall where he was designing a new tattoo.

“What’s wrong? Are you hurt?” Louis fires questions at the younger lad.

“No, but look. I have a little bump.” Harry says as he places his hands on his hips.

“Oh H, the baby’s growing.” Louis smiles, walking over to the omega and kneeling down to place his hands on the twenty-one year old’s small eleven weeks bump.

“I can’t wait till our families find out, they’re going to be ecstatic.” Harry says as he places his hand over his stomach.

“Hey babe, what do you think about taking a picture of the bump every week now that you’re showing? Maybe start a little scrapbook.” Louis suggests.

“I already started a scrapbook, I’ve been keeping it in my nightstand.” Harry says as he walks over to his nightstand and opens the drawer, taking out the white scrapbook that has a purple ribbon on it.

“Can I see what you’ve gotten so far?” Louis asks.

“Sure. A few of the pages are just diary entries after I finished every week, so we’ll skip those. The first official page is Peanut’s first picture, from my first appointment. Then the next page is the second picture, from my tenth week scan.” Harry says, pointing at each page.

“We can take a picture of your bump every week with my Polaroid camera and put the pictures in here H, how does that sound?” Louis asks.

“I love the idea, I’ll go stand by the mirror for the first picture.” Harry says as he flips the scrapbook to a new page to glue the picture in once Louis takes it, then walking over to their mirror.

“Alright H, hands on the hips, now smile for the camera cupcake.” Louis commands, sounding a bit like a photographer as he snaps the picture and it comes out of the bottom slot, then handing it to Harry.

“Louis, it’s perfect.” Harry sniffles.

“That’s because it’s you.” Louis smiles.

“Stop it, you’re gonna make me cry.” Harry says as he glues the picture into his scrapbook, next to his diary entry of week ten.

*

“Morning Tomlinson’s, how’s the baby?” Doctor Collins asks as he walks into the sonogram room for Harry’s three month scan.

“Baby’s doing great, and I’ve started showing.” Harry announces.

“Oh, that’s wonderful! How about you hike up your shirt and let me see how the little one looks?” Misha suggests, Harry nodding his head.

“It’s not very big, but it’s something yeah?” Harry says as he pulls up his shirt to reveal his pale skin.

“Yes, it’s very small though, you probably wouldn’t be able to notice it unless you were up close.” Misha says as he squirts the cold ultrasound gel onto Harry’s small bump.

“Would you boys like to hear the heartbeat first or figure out Harry’s due date first?” Doctor Collins questions as he starts picking up the transducer wand.

“Heartbeat first.” Louis and Harry say simultaneously.

“Okay, we’ll just turn the sound on. And now you should be able to hear the baby’s heartbeat once I place the ultrasound wand on Harry’s stomach.” Doctor Collins says as he starts moving the wand around Harry’s bump, a steady heartbeat then filling the small room.

Harry starts tearing up at the sound of his and Louis’ child’s heartbeat, the omega placing his hand over his mouth as he struggles not to cry in front of his obstetrician. 

'Damn hormones. Don’t cry Harry, don’t cry.’ the omega thinks to himself as he tries to blink away his tears, then failing as the dam breaks open when he hears Louis sniffle.

“Th-that’s o-our b-baby Lou.” Harry cries out, Doctor Collins chuckling.

“I know, after so long we finally hear a heartbeat other than each other’s.” Louis sobs as he places his forehead against the omega’s.

“Do you lads need some tissues?” Doctor Collins asks as he offers the couple a box of the soft cloth.

“Thank you, now tell us. When’s Harry due to have our little one?” Louis questions as he wipes at his eyes with the tissue.

“Harry’s due in the winter time, December twenty-second.” Misha replies, making Louis gasp.

“So the baby and I will share a birthday month?” Louis asks.

“I guess, when’s your birthday Louis?” the obstetrician questions.

“Christmas Eve.” Louis replies.

“Doctor Collins, is it possible that I wouldn’t deliver on my actual due date?” Harry queries.

“Yes, considering this is your first pregnancy. It’s a fifty-fifty chance, but you could either deliver on your due date, or end up being overdue. Possibly even early. I wouldn’t worry about it until you’re farther along though. Here’s your pictures, and good luck with telling your families. See you lads in two weeks.” Doctor Collins says as he hands Harry some paper towels and passes Louis three ultrasound photos.

*

“Mum, Anne! It’s so nice to see you again!” Louis greets the two women as he opens his and Harry’s front door.

“Actually, it’s not just us. Everyone else wanted to see you as well.” Jay explains as the rest of Louis’ family starts getting out of Jay’s car. 

“Are Gemma and Robin here too?” Louis asks his mother-in-law.

“No, Gemma’s in Manchester and Robin’s on a business trip.” Anne replies.

“Okay, Harry’s in the kitchen making dinner. Luckily he made a lot of green bean casserole.” Louis says as he gestures everyone inside and out of the summer heat.

*

“Lou, who’s at the door?” Harry asks as he walks out of the kitchen with his pink and white apron on.

“Harry, I’ve missed you so much! How is it possible that you get more beautiful every time I see you? And you look very radiant, like you’re glowing.” Anne compliments her son as she walks over to him, playing with the omega’s chubby cheeks, making him blush.

“Thanks mum.” Harry smiles, Jay then walking over to her son-in-law and giving him a hug.

“Hello dear, how’s everything?” Jay questions as she kisses Harry’s cheek.

“Good, good. But Louis and I invited you over because we have to tell you something. Have everyone come into the kitchen for dinner, okay?” Harry says as he walks back into the kitchen to start setting the table.

Jay nods her head, walking into the living room to retrieve her children, gasping when she finds Louis pinned on the floor, his younger sisters all on top of him.

“Mum, help! They’re crushing me!” Louis groans.

“Girls! I understand you missed your brother, but Harry wants everyone in the kitchen for dinner. Now get off Louis and let’s go.” Jay reprimands her daughters, all four of them getting off of Louis, Lottie and Fizzy picking up Ernest and Doris from the couch as they make their way to the kitchen.

“Thanks mum, they can be a bit rambunctious when they see me after a while. I wasn’t prepared for a dog pile on Louis, I just walked into the living room and the twins pounced on me, then it all went downhill.” Louis says as he starts walking to the kitchen with his mother.

*

“So Harry, you said that you and Louis had to tell us something. What is it?” Jay asks about a quarter of the way into dinner.

“We got the two of you presents.” Louis says as he hands Anne and Jay two envelopes with their names on them.

“What’s in it?” Anne questions.

“Just open them.” Harry says as Louis caresses his thumb.

“Are these ultrasound pictures?” Jay gasps. 

“Sweetheart, you’re pregnant?” Anne questions as she looks back and forth between Louis and Harry.

“Yes, those are my first three sonogram pictures, we’ve known for about a month. I’m currently thirteen weeks.” Harry explains.

“Jay, we’re going to be grandmums!” Anne squeals, hugging the other omega.

“So what are you two hoping for?” Lottie questions.

“As long as little bear’s healthy, it doesn’t matter what gender our baby is.” Louis says, then kissing Harry’s cheek.

“Oh, I want to show you guys something. I’ll be right back.” Harry says before walking upstairs to his and Louis’ bedroom.

*

“This is my scrapbook, my ultrasound pictures are in there, as well as a few pictures of my bump that Louis took. I’m not very big yet though.” Harry says as he hands the white scrapbook to his mother-in-law.

“Harry, your baby bump is so cute in these pictures! Can you let all of us see it in person?” Jay asks as she looks through her son-in-law’s pregnancy book.

“Sure.” Harry says as he stands up from the table, walking to the front of the kitchen and lifting up his shirt to show everyone his little bump.

“It’s so cute! Can I touch it?” Phoebe requests.

“Honey, I don’t think that’s such a good idea. Finish your food please.” Jay says.

“No, it’s alright. C'mere Pheebs.” Harry says as he waves over the ten year old. “Place your hands right here love.” Harry instructs, the blonde twin carefully placing her hands over Harry’s bump, afraid that if she presses too hard she might break her niece or nephew. 

“It’s feels so weird mummy! Like when you had Ernie and Dory!” Phoebe exclaims.

“I wanna feel!” Daisy pipes up, walking over to Harry and placing her hands next her twin sister’s.

“Girls, please finish your dinner. Harry worked very hard on it and I’d appreciate it if you’d eat it. You can feel his tummy later.” Jay scolds her twins, the blondes nodding their heads before they return to their seats.

*

“Mum! Ernie needs a diaper change!” Louis informs as he’s holding his little brother, the sixteen month old’s face a bright red as he cries loudly.

“Mum went to the bathroom. You’ve changed diapers before, change Ernest’s.” Lottie says, smirking.

“Okay, where’s his diaper bag?” Louis says as he stands up from the couch, holding Ernest on his hip.

“Mum put his diaper bag by the door.” Fizzy says as she bounces Doris on her lap.

“I’ll be right back. Time to go change a poopy diaper.” Louis says as he grabs Ernest’s diaper bag off the floor and starts making his way towards his and Harry’s bedroom, considering they don’t have a changing bed in their house just yet, the couple only having bought things for Harry, but Louis had promised the omega yesterday that they’d go shopping for little bear soon.

“Louis, what are you doing?” Harry asks as he walks out of his and Louis’ master bathroom, noticing that Ernest is naked on their bed.

“Ernie needed a diaper change and mum was in the bathroom, don’t worry, I put down a pad, he won’t get the bed dirty.” Louis says as he takes off his younger brother’s poopy diaper, throwing it in the trash can near the door.

“Do you want me to help?” Harry asks.

“No, I’ve got it cupcake. Thanks for offering though.” Louis replies as he lifts up Ernest’s legs, placing the new Sesame Street diaper under his bum.

“Don’t forget to powder and wipe him Lou.” Harry reminds the alpha.

“I know H, I’ve changed a diaper before. Helped mum with Phoebe and Daisy’s diapers all the time as a kid.” Louis says as he fastens the flaps on Ernest’s diaper, then putting the toddler’s pants back on, blowing a raspberry on the blonde’s stomach, making him giggle.

“Ooh, is Ernie ticklish?” Louis questions, tickling the toddler’s belly repeatedly as he starts walking downstairs with the blonde.

“Louis, do you have Ernie?” Jay calls from downstairs.

“Yeah, I had to change his diaper! Why, what’s wrong?” Louis asks as he carries the toddler into the living room.

“It’s past the girls’ curfew, we need to head home.” Jay replies.

“Oh, but Ernie and I were having fun.” Louis says, his mood going from giggly and happy to gloomy and sad.

“I know dear, but we’ll see you and Harry again soon. I promise.” Jay tells her son as she grabs Ernest out of his arms.

“Okay, bye little bro. See you soon.” Louis says as he kisses Ernest’s cheek before his little brother is walking out of the front door with the rest of his family.

*

“Bye mum, I love you.” Harry says as he kisses his mum goodbye.

“I love you too dearie, keep me updated on little bear, okay?” Anne says as she kisses her son’s cheek.

“Did you want to talk to little bear before you go?” Harry asks as he lifts up his shirt.

“Sure love.” Anne replies, kneeling down to the height of Harry’s bump. “Hi little one, it’s grandma. I’m so excited to meet you in a few months. Stay nice and cozy inside of mummy okay? I love you very much, I hope to see you again soon little bear.” Anne says before standing up, then kissing Louis’ cheek as he appears from upstairs.

“Leaving already Anne?” Louis questions.

“I’m afraid so honey, I have to get back home to Cheshire.” Anne says before walking outside and over to her red Mazda.

*

“Louis, wake up.” Harry whispers as he shakes his sleeping husband’s shoulder.

“Mm.” Louis groans, turning away from Harry.

“Louis, get up.” Harry tries again, this time pushing the alpha.

“What?” Louis groans, rubbing his hand over his face before turning on the lamp near his nightstand.

“I want something to eat.” Harry requests.

“Cupcake, it’s three in the morning. We can eat something at a time that isn’t an ungodly hour of the day.” Louis says.

“But I’m hungry, please Louis!” Harry whines.

“Okay, but only because you’re cute. What would you like to eat?” Louis questions.

“Um, little bear and I were thinking some key lime pie. Do we have any in the fridge?” Harry asks as he rubs his hand over his seventeen weeks bump, which is a lot more prominent, now that he’s in the second trimester.

“I think we still have some, is it alright if we share?” Louis asks.

“Okay, but I get the bigger piece.” Harry says firmly, Louis nodding his head before he walks downstairs to retrieve the dessert.

*

“Here you go baby, some key lime pie.” Louis says as he passes the green plate to the pregnant omega. 

“Thanks Lou.” Harry says as he moves into a sitting position, propping up his pillow.

“Anything for my babies.” Louis chuckles, sitting down next to Harry with his own slice of pie.

“Hey, you promised me the big piece!” Harry pouts as he compares his slice to Louis’.

“Sorry. Here, we can switch.” Louis says as he hands Harry his plate, the omega then handing him the green plate in exchange for the blue one.

“Much better. God, I love key lime pie.” Harry moans, savouring the sour yet lovely taste.

“I know you do, but I’m going back to sleep. You can have my slice of pie of you’d like, I prefer lemon meringue over key lime.” Louis says as he turns onto his side, flicking off the light switch before falling back asleep.

*

“Hey Lou, do you think little bear’s a boy or a girl?” Harry asks the alpha as they’re talking a little walk around the mall after they’ve finished doing some baby shopping.

“I don’t know, but I’ve always wanted a little boy. Maybe name 'im Leo or Lucas.” Louis replies as he grabs Harry’s left hand, kissing the omega’s fourteen karat gold wedding ring.

“A boy, huh? I’d actually like a little girl, someone to dress up in tutus and dresses.” Harry says as he rubs his hand over his eighteenth week swell.

“Well, as long as little bear’s healthy right?” Louis says as a couple of fans come over to them.

“Hi Louis, can my boyfriend and I have a picture with you and Harry please?” the short brunette asks.

“Of course love.” Louis replies, grabbing the girl’s phone and zooming out as far as he can to get all four of them in the picture.

“Thank you so much. Oh, and congrats on the baby.” the girl says before she’s dragging her boyfriend into the Hot-Topic nearby.

*

“Wow. You’ve grown a bit since I last saw you Harry, so how’s everything going? Any movement from little bear yet?” Doctor Collins asks as he walks into the blue sonogram room.

“Not just yet, but hopefully we’ll feel something soon.” Louis says, watching as Harry rubs his hand over his five months pregnant bump.

“So, today’s the day lads. Are you planning to figure out your baby’s gender, or would you like to keep it a secret until Harry gives birth?” Misha asks.

“We’d like to know, we’re trying to think of a name for the baby and it’d be a lot easier if we knew the gender.” Louis replies.

“Okay, you know the drill love. Shirt up.” Misha says, Harry nodding his head as he lifts up his baby blue maternity shirt.

“Well lads, it looks like you’re having a baby girl.” Doctor Collins announces, Louis gasping before he grabs Harry’s face and pulls the omega in for a passionate kiss.

“Louis, we’re in public.” Harry giggles as he pulls away from the alpha, wiping the saliva off of his lips.

“Can’t help it, you’re my pregnant omega that’s having our baby girl.” Louis says.

“Congratulations lads.” Doctor Collins says with a smile.

*

The very next day Louis takes a picture of Harry holding a sign up to his bump that reads 'It’s a girl!’ the alpha first taking a picture with his Polaroid camera for the scrapbook, then taking a picture of it with his phone and posting the picture to his old Instagram account. 

Let’s just say that the Internet nearly exploded that day, Louis’ old fans from his band 'Sticks and Stones’ going absolutely insane to the news that he was becoming a dad with Harry.

*

“Lou.” Harry whispers as he shakes his husband’s sleeping form.

“Go back to sleep cupcake, we don’t have to be up early anymore.” Louis says as he pulls his little spoon back into his side.

“I know, but I swear little bear kicked.” Harry announces.

“Are you serious? Where?” Louis asks excitedly.

“Gimme your hand, maybe she’ll kick again.” Harry says, Louis offering him his hand, the omega then placing it where their son kicked.

“C'mon little bear, can you kick for daddy?” Louis asks. “Please baby? Daddy loves you, kick if you love me back.” Louis coaxes, gasping when he gets a strong kick back in response.

“Seems that little bear’s a strong kicker. Do you think we’ve got a ballet dancer in here?” Harry jokes.

“Maybe, or maybe she’ll want to play football like her daddy.” Louis replies as he places his hand on Harry’s belly, then leaning down to kiss the tight skin.

*

“Babe, are you sure you don’t want to swim with me?” Louis asks his husband that’s choosing to lay down on one of the lawn chairs, moving his Aviators down a little.

“I’m good right here Lou.” Harry replies as he places his hand over his protruding stomach. 

“Okay. Hey, did you put on enough sunscreen?” the alpha questions.

“Yes Lou, now would you mind giving me a massage? Back’s killing me.” Harry requests.

“Sure babe.” Louis says as he hops out of their pool, then walking over to his pregnant husband.

“Oh Lou, that feels so fucking good. This is one of my favourite things about being rich and famous. What about you, do you like all the luxuries?" 

"I do, the only downside to all this is the paps. Every time I go to work they bombard me with questions like, 'What are you naming your daughter?’ 'When’s Harry due?’ 'Blah blah blah’. But what are we naming the baby? We can’t just call her little bear for the rest of her life.” Louis asks as he continues massaging his spouse’s sore back and shoulders.

“I don’t know. I’ve got three names in my baby name book that I really like, but I don’t know which one to pick.” Harry replies.

“Well, what are they?” Louis questions.

“Lucille, Kathryn, and May.” Harry says as he counts on his fingers.

“I like them, they all sound really pretty.” Louis says as he kisses Harry’s temple.

“Which one do you like best though?” Harry asks.

“Kathryn is my favourite. Maybe Kathryn Lucille Tomlinson?” Louis suggests.

“Yeah, Kathryn Lucille Do you like that baby? Kathryn Lucille?” Harry questions his unborn daughter, giggling when he feels a kick against his and Louis’ hands.

“I think she does babe.” Louis chuckles. “Hey, do you want an ice pop? It’s really hot out here.” Louis asks as he starts making his way to the sliding door that leads to the kitchen.

“Sure, blue raspberry please.” Harry says as he takes a sip of his ice water.

*

“Hey H, I think we should go inside. You’re already a little bit burnt on your shoulders.” Louis says as he opens the sliding door, then handing the omega his ice pop once he reaches him.

“Damn it, and I put on extra sunscreen too. Stupid pale skin, sure hope Kathryn gets your tan skin instead of being a marshmallow like me.” Harry says as he presses his hands against the lawn chair he’s been sitting on, groaning when he can’t seem to get up.

“Need some help love?” Louis asks as he grabs onto Harry’s hand, then lifting the omega back onto his feet.

“Shut up, you did this to me.” Harry growls as he storms inside the house, leaving Louis standing outside in shock.

*

“Harry, get back here!” Louis shouts as he runs inside, his omega already storming upstairs.

“Shut up Louis, just leave me alone!” Harry yells as he waddles upstairs to his and Louis’ bedroom, the door then being slammed shut.

*

“Harry, baby, are you okay? I know you’re having mood swings, but can you please talk to me?” Louis asks in concern as he walks into his shared bedroom with the omega, quite surprised that the door wasn’t locked.

“No, I’m mad at you.” Harry huffs, turning onto his side.

“What the hell did I do?” Louis asks, gobsmacked.

“Like you don’t know.” Harry growls.

“No, I really don’t. Tell me what I did wrong love.” Louis says as he tries to get his husband to look at him.

“You got me pregnant, and now I’m all fat and gross” Harry sniffles as hot tears run down his face.

“Baby, you’re not fat and gross. I think you look beautiful like this, and everyone else agrees. The fans, our families, Liam, Niall, Zayn, bloody hell, even people that don’t know you think you’re beautiful. I get people that come into my parlour everyday telling me they saw you in the paper or something, and they think you’re absolutely beautiful. A black haired guy came in just yesterday and do you know what he said to me? He said, 'I’ve seen your omega in magazines and the papers, and boy is he beautiful, if he wasn’t yours in another universe, I’d definitely want him to be pregnant with my child. Why isn’t he a model? He’s stunning! Even more beautiful than Aphrodite herself.’ And let me tell you Haz, I think he’s absolutely right.” Louis finishes, smiling when Harry looks up at him happily.

“Y-you really think so Lou?” Harry stutters, sniffling.

“I do, you’re one of the most beautiful omegas I’ve ever seen. I wouldn’t have married you if I didn’t believe that.” Louis says as he places his hands on Harry’s cheeks, then kissing the twenty-one year old’s forehead.

*

“You’ve been cordially invited to the baby shower of Harry Edward Tomlinson. There’ll be games, food, and most of all, friends and family. Please RSVP to the number below if you plan on coming.” Anne reads as she and Gemma look at the invitation to Harry’s baby shower, the omegas immediately calling what they recognise as Louis and Harry’s house number to RSVP.

*

“Hello?” Louis says as he answers the ringing phone in his office.

“Hi Louis, it’s Anne. Gemma and I just got your invitation for the baby shower, and we’d like to let you know that we’ll be coming.” Anne informs her son-in-law.

“Oh, that’s great! Harry’ll be so happy to hear that.” Louis says.

“Oh and Louis-" 

"Hold on Anne, other line.” Louis says as he presses the hold button.

“Louis dear, it’s mum. The girls and I got Harry’s invitation, we’ll be there alright?” Jay’s voice rings out through the speaker.

“Okay mum, if you have any questions on presents, just text me. I’m on the other line with Anne. I’ll talk to you later, love ya.” Louis says before hanging up and getting back to Anne. Sorry about that Anne, that was Jay. She just RSVP’d as well.” Louis informs the brunette.

“Oh, I’ll guess we’ll see her then, huh? Anyways, Gemma and I were wondering what we should get Harry for the baby shower. Any suggestions?” the omega asks.

“Um, I’d say anything pink or sparkly. We’re planning a princess theme for the nursery.” Louis replies.

“So like, tiaras, tutus, that kind of stuff?” Gemma pipes up from next to her mum.

“Exactly, see you guys at the baby shower on October sixth. I’ll give Harry your love.” Louis says before hanging up.

*

“I can’t believe it’s Halloween in about a month Lou, this year’s really gone by fast.” Harry says as he’s helping Louis decorate their house for October, currently carving a pumpkin at their kitchen table.

“I know, my favourite holiday besides Valentine’s and Christmas.” Louis says as he places their autumn leaves wreath on the front door, furrowing his eyebrows when he sees two familiar faces walking towards his driveway.

“Uncle Lou!” a blonde girl exclaims as she spots the alpha standing outside, the twenty-three year old opening his arms as she starts running towards him.

“Luxie! How’s my sweet little goddaughter?” Louis chuckles as he lifts the three year old into his arms.

“Hi Louis, is Harry here? We were talking a walk and Lux wanted to come visit him.” Louise asks the alpha.

“Yeah, he’s in the kitchen carving the pumpkin that we’re going to put on the front porch.” Louis says as he gestures the small family inside.

“Uncle Harry!” Lux shouts as she runs over to her godfather.

“Hey Lux, what’s up buttercup?” Harry asks as the toddler sits down in the chair next to him.

“Mummy and I was taking a walk and come see you.” the toddler replies.

“Awh, you saw our house and wanted to see me and the baby? What about uncle Louis?” Harry asks.

“Yeah, he say you making pumkin for ha'ween.” Lux lisps.

“I am, what do you think Lux? Is it scary?” Harry asks as he turns the jack o’ lantern towards his goddaughter.

“Yeah, I like it!” the blonde giggles.

“So are you and mummy excited to meet the baby?” Harry asks as he rubs his hand over his large six and a half months pregnant belly.

“Yeah, mummy says you’re having a girl name Kafryn! Is she gonna be my cousin?” Lux questions.

“Not exactly. However, if you were my niece, Kathryn would be a cousin. But you’re only my goddaughter Luxie, so we’ll say Kathryn is your godcousin, okay?” Harry informs the three year old.

“Okay. Can I have a snack please uncle Harry?” the blonde asks politely.

“Sure love, what would you like?” Harry asks as he stands up and walks over to the cabinets where they keep the snacks.

“Cookies!” the toddler responds, making Harry chuckle.

“Alright Luxie, but only one. I don’t want you to leave here on a sugar high.” Harry says as he hands one of his homemade cookies to the toddler before she and Louise are on their way back home.

*

“Louis, babe where are you?” Harry calls out as he walks downstairs after he had realised that his husband wasn’t in their bed anymore, rubbing his tired eyes as he holds onto the banister.

“Surprise!” the omega hears various voices shout as he walks downstairs, all of his closest friends and family members popping out from their hiding places.

“Louis, what is this?” Harry asks as he walks over to his spouse.

“Your surprise baby shower. Surprise!” Louis replies.

“Y-you did all this?” Harry asks as tears of happiness pool in his forest green eyes.

“I did, and the theme’s princesses. Just like how you want the nursery.” Louis says, gasping as Harry wraps him arms and him and starts sobbing into his chest.

“You’re the best husband ever!” Harry sobs, gripping onto Louis’ shoulders.

“Thank you love, that’s very sweet of you.” Louis says as he pulls Harry away from his chest, grabbing the proffered tissue from Anne to dab at his spouse’s teary eyes.

“I-I love you so much.” Harry sniffles.

“I love you too honey.” Louis says as he kisses Harry’s nose.

“Harry, god I’ve missed you so much! We haven’t seen each other in so long, I was surprised when Louis sent me an invitation to your baby shower.” Ashton says as he waddles over to the pregnant omega that’s a month behind him.

“Ashton, goodness you’ve gotten so big!” Harry says as he struggles to hug the other pregnant omega.

“Me? Harry, look at you! All round and beautiful with Louis’ baby.” Ashton compliments the omega, making the Aquarius blush.

“Thank you Ashton, shall we sit?” Harry asks as he walks over to his and Louis’ plush couch.

*

“Oh my god, the cupcakes are so cute! Louis, I can’t believe you did all this just for me and Kathryn.” Harry exclaims as he walks into the kitchen and sees little cupcakes with pink and purple fondant tiaras on them.

“I had some help though, I just did the food and the decorations.” Louis says as he wraps his arm around Harry’s shoulder.

“Can I get a cupcake before we start opening presents?” Harry asks.

“Sure, they’re funfetti. Just how you like 'em.” Louis says as he grabs a cupcake out of the box of twelve before him and Louis are walking back into the living room.

*

“Okay, first gift is from mum and the girls. Here you are love.” Louis says as he passes a big box to the heavily pregnant omega.

“This is quite big.” Harry says as he starts ripping off the wrapping paper, Louis then pulling out his pocket knife to get off the tape sealing the box closed.

“Wow, this box is filled with baby clothes. Shoes, onesies, pants, skirts, shirts, lots of things for our little Kathryn. Thanks mum.” Louis says with a smile.

“No problem dear, I hope you lads like them.” Jay says from where she’s sitting across from her son and what she sees as her second son.

“Next present is from your mum and Gems.” Louis says as passes the omega a box that’s sitting on it’s side.

“Wonder what’s in here.” Harry says as he rips off the baby pink wrapping paper, gasping as an image of the crib he and Louis have been wanting appears under the paper. “Mum, oh my god!” Harry exclaims, hugging his mother that’s sitting right next to him.

“I knew you’d love it honey-bunch.” Anne chuckles, kissing her son’s forehead.

“I love you so much mum.” Harry sniffles.

“I love you too baby boy.” Anne smiles, wiping away the tear that runs down her son’s cheek.

“Stupid hormones, I’m always so emotional.” Harry laughs, wiping away his tears with his long sleeved salmon pink shirt.

“We know babe, onto the next present now.” Louis says before handing Harry another box wrapped in paper.

*

“C'mon, pick up, pick up, pick up.” Harry murmurs as the dial tone of his phone rings in his ear.

“This is the soon-to-be Doctor Ackles speaking.” the familiar man’s voice rings out.

“Misha, did you get engaged?” Harry questions.

“Yes, Jensen proposed last week. But Harry, I told you only to call in case of an emergency. Is everything alright?” Misha questions as he plays with his new engagement ring. 

“M-Misha, I think I might be going into premature labour. Louis wasn’t picking up his phone and I couldn’t really call my mum, she’s all the way back in Holmes Chapel; I really need your help.” Harry explains himself, groaning when another pain comes over him and he has to grip onto the kitchen counter to hold himself up. 

“Harry, breathe for me okay? Calm down a little bit. Now tell me, has your water broken yet?” Misha attempts to calm down the younger lad.

“N-no, I’m just in a lot of pain.” Harry replies, clutching onto his stomach.

“Okay, that’s good. Now I want you to try and contact Louis, and I’ll call an ambulance. I’ll see the two of you at the hospital.” Misha tells the omega.

“Okay, thank you Misha. I’ll see you at the hospital.” Harry says before hanging up, then tapping the green logo on his phone when Louis’ name and number pops up.

*

“Harry why the hell do I have so many missed calls from you? Are you alright love?” Louis asks in concern.

“I-I tried to call you but you weren’t picking up. Louis I think I’m in labour, I’ve already called Misha, he said he’s calling an ambulance for me and he’ll meet us at the hospital. I don’t care what you have to do, get home now Louis.” Harry says before another searing pain tears through his stomach, the omega whimpering.

“I’m on my way baby, I love you okay?” Louis says.

“Okay, I love you too.” Harry says before hanging up and slowly sitting down on the living room couch.

*

“Harry, where are you babe?!” Louis shouts as he walks into his and the omega’s home.

“Living room.” Louis hears Harry groan, rushing over to the heavily pregnant omega and taking his hands in his.

“You’re gonna be okay H, I promise. I got a call from Misha on my way over and he says the ambulance is about five minutes away.” Louis says as he squeezes the omega’s hands softly.

“It hurts Lou, I’m so scared. What if there’s something wrong with Kathryn? What if that’s why I’m experiencing pain?” Harry sobs, grimacing when his stomach twists in pain.

“I’ll be right back baby, just stay put.” Louis says as he hears a knock at the front door, a few paramedics then rushing inside when he opens the door.

“Where’s the pregnant omega we were informed about?” one of them asks Louis.

“My husband’s in the living room, follow me.” Louis replies, escorting the paramedics over to his omega.

“Oh thank god.” Harry breathes as the paramedics walk up to him, one of them lifting him up bridal style, then placing him on the gurney.

“Sir, what’s your name?” one of the paramedics questions as they start wheeling Harry outside to the ambulance.

“H-Harry Edward Tomlinson.” the omega replies.

“And how many weeks pregnant are you Harry?” the brunette asks.

“Thirty, is my daughter going to be okay?” Harry says, his voice laced with fear.

“We’ll do the best we can to keep you and your baby safe Mr. Tomlinson.” the woman says as she and some other paramedics lift the omega into the ambulance, Louis then hopping in next to him before they’re heading off to the hospital.

*

“Harry, who’s your obstetrician?” one of the paramedics–Ashley, her name tag reads–asks the omega.

“Doctor Collins, he’s the one that called you guys. He said he’d meet us at the hospital.” the Aquarius replies.

“Okay, just hang in there Harry. We’re almost there.” Ashley says, Harry nodding as he looks over to Louis, then alpha looking like a nervous wreck as he bounces his leg up and down.

*

“Harry, how are you feeling?” Misha asks the omega as the paramedics wheel him into the ER. 

“I’ve been better.” the omega responds as Doctor Collins takes over for the paramedics, wheeling Harry down to a vacant hospital room with Louis on his other side.

“Misha, is Harry going to be okay?” Louis questions.

“Yes, I’m absolutely sure of it. Just help Harry put on this gown and I’ll do an examination.” Misha says as he hands the alpha a white hospital gown with blue polka dots on it.

“Alright, c'mon babe.” Louis says as he helps his omega to the bathroom in his hospital room.

*

“Okay lads, I’ve figured out what’s wrong with Harry. Luckily, he’s not in labour. Harry, you’re experiencing what we call Braxton Hicks contractions, they’re contractions that help you get ready for the birth of your baby, they hurt like a bitch, but doing a bit of exercise should make them fade away after a while. I’d like you to go on bed rest for the remainder of your pregnancy though.” Misha says.

“But I’m not even eight months yet.” Harry protests.

“I know, but it’s only for yours and Kathryn’s safety.” Misha informs the heavily pregnant omega.

“I guess we’ll have to call the school tomorrow to let them now I’m going on maternity leave.” Harry says as Misha hands Louis his discharge papers.

*

“Harry, are you okay dear? I heard you checked into the hospital.” Anne asks as the omega answers in phone.

“I’m fine mum, just had some Braxton Hicks.” Harry replies as Misha helps him into the backseat of his car.

“Are you sure you don’t mind taking us home?” Louis asks as Misha starts up his car.

“No, it’s fine lads. The hospital doesn’t need me to do any more for the rest of the day.” Misha says as he starts backing out of the hospital parking lot.

*

“Thanks for the ride home Misha.” Louis says as he gets out of the omega’s car and walks around to the other side to help Harry out.

“No problem. Since Harry’s on bed rest now we’ll be moving onto home visits for ultrasounds.” Misha says as Harry walks over to him and gives him a hug.

"Thank you Misha.” Harry says before walking inside his house with Louis.

*

“Hey babe, I’ve got a surprise for you.” Louis says as he walks into his and Harry’s bedroom.

“Ooh, where is it?” Harry asks as he gets into a sitting position.

“I’ll show you.” Louis says as he helps Harry off their bed, then guiding him down the long hallway to what he’s turned into the nursery.

*

“Ready babe?” Louis asks as he opens the nursery room door, Harry nodding his head as he keeps his hands over his eyes. "Alright step forward a bit.“ Louis instructs, closing the door once he and Harry in the nursery together.

"Can I look now?” Harry asks.

“Go ahead baby, opens your eyes.” Louis says, smiling as Harry uncovers his eyes, the omega as he looks at the beautiful scenery.

“Oh Louis, did you do this all by yourself?” the omega asks as tears pool in his green eyes.

“Kinda, I had a little help. Zayn did the paintings of the fairies, castles, and princesses.” Louis replies.

“I love it Lou, I’m sure Kathryn will too.” Harry says as he sits down in the white rocking chair.

“I’m glad you love it love.” Louis says as he kisses his omega’s soft pink lips.

*

“Hi Louis, how’s Harry doing?” Misha asks as he walks inside the alpha’s house carrying a medical bag that contains a portable ultrasound machine.

“Good, he’s upstairs in our bedroom. Follow me.” Louis says as he escorts the obstetrician to where Harry is.

*

“Misha, good to see you again.” Harry says as he pulls the other omega into a hug.

“Good to see you as well, how’s Kathryn doing in there?” Misha says as he starts setting up his equipment.

“Pretty good, she likes to kick me when I’m trying to sleep though. Little bugger.” Harry says as he lifts up his shirt, revealing his large thirty-two weeks pregnant stomach.

“Well that doesn’t seem very nice, you have to be nice to your parents Kate.” Misha jokes as he squirts the clear ultrasound gel onto the omega’s stomach.

“She’s trying to kick the ultrasound wand.” Harry giggles as Doctor Collins starts moving the transducer wand around his prominent belly.

“Looks like she’s sucking her thumb too.” Misha says as Louis walks over to his side of the bed, sitting down next to Harry to get a better look at the ultrasound.

“Sucking her thumb and kicking huh? That’s new.” Louis chuckles, rubbing his hand over Harry’s arm.

“Has she had hiccups yet?” Misha asks.

“Unborn babies can have hiccups?” Harry asks, turning his head to the side.

“Yes, just not all babies get hiccups in the womb. So have you felt any yet?” the blue eyed obstetrician questions.

“No, but we’ll let you know if we do.” Harry replies.

“Okay lads, here’s your sonogram photo for Harry’s scrapbook, I’ll see you in a month.” Misha says before Louis gets off the bed and starts escorting him back downstairs, afraid that the omega will get lost considering their house is so big.

*

“I can’t wait till you’re here Kate, daddy and I are so excited to meet you. Everyone is, grandma Anne, nanny Jay, auntie Gemma, auntie Lottie, auntie Fizzy, auntie Phoebe and auntie Daisy, probably auntie Doris and uncle Ernie too, although they’re still little ones just like you. My cousins are excited to meet you too, and your great grandparents, as well as my aunt Dee and uncle Mike. Your adoptive uncles are excited too, Niall, Liam, and Zayn, and our friend Ashton’s gonna be your godfather, and our other friend Louise is gonna be your godmother.” Harry says as he rubs his hand over his stomach, giggling when Kathryn kicks out at him.

“Harry, I’m home!” Louis calls out as he walks inside their house, then walking upstairs to his and Harry’s bedroom.

“Hi love.” Harry smiles, leaning up for a kiss.

“Hi, did I hear you talking to someone?” Louis asks after he’s pulled away from his and Harry’s chaste kiss.

“Yeah, I was talking to Kate. She only responds through kicks and stretches though.” Harry says as Kathryn kicks out at him again.

“I wanna talk to Kate too.” Louis says as he places his hand over his spouse’s bump.

“Go ahead Lou.” Harry says as he lifts his shirt up for his husband.

“Hi little one, it’s daddy. I love you very much you know that? Mummy and I are very excited to meet you, and if you come on time we’ll be able to celebrate Christmas together. You, me, mummy, and the rest of our family. They’re going to love you Kathryn, I’m sure that once you’re done cooking in mummy’s little oven you’ll be quite adorable. Hopefully you’ll get my blue eyes that mummy loves so much. I love you Kathryn Lucille.” Louis says before kissing Harry’s stomach, then pulling the omega’s maternity shirt back down.

*

“Harry, Misha’s here!” Louis says as he invites the omega into their home, his heavily pregnant omega then making his way downstairs, slowly but surely.

“Hi.” Harry says as he finally makes his way into the living room where Misha’s going to finish teaching him and Louis the Lamaze class lessons, the eight months pregnant omega dressed in yoga clothing.

“So lads, where did we leave off at your last Lamaze class?” Misha asks as he fixes the little piece of hair that’s falling out of his quiff.

“I think we were learning different breathing techniques to use during labour.” Louis replies as he wraps his arms around Harry’s waist from behind.

“Alright, we’ll start off from there then.” Misha says before he starts teaching the couple how to breathe during labour.

*

“Okay Harry, now lean over and place your hands on Louis’ shoulders, while breathing in and out deeply.” Misha instructs, smiling as the bonded couple does as he says.

“This feels nice.” Harry says as Louis starts rubbing his back.

“That’s good, now onto the next position. Sit back down, now Louis, let Harry grip onto your forearms. This position is usually used for pushing, but it helps Harry to feel more safe and relaxed with you against him.” the omega explains.

“So this can be used when Kathryn is ready to come out?” Harry questions.

“Yes, there’s many other pushing positions, but we’ll do those next week. As you said at our last visit, you’d like to give birth in a private suite at the hospital, and this position can easily be done on your bed, or if you’d like a water birth, it can be done in the tub in the bathroom as well.” the tan skinned omega informs the couple.

“That’s great, but um, it’s almost Halloween, and I know I’m on bed rest, but would it be okay if I helped Louis pass out candy to the little kids in our area?” Harry asks.

“That’s totally fine, just don’t exert yourself too much, and take a break every once in a while so your feet don’t start swelling.” Misha says as he takes Harry’s hand into his own.

“Thank you so much.” Harry says as he hugs the older omega, blushing when Misha kisses his forehead.

“Good luck, okay? Have fun with Halloween, and remember, don’t strain yourself. We have to keep Kate in there until your official due date.” Misha says before giving the couple a hug and walking out of their home.

*

“I got it babe!” Harry says as he waddles over to the front door where their doorbell just rang, the eight months pregnant omega picking up the bowl of candy before opening the door, three little girls dressed as princesses standing on the other side.

“Trick or treat!” they synchronise, holding out their little plastic jack o’ lantern baskets.

“Pick one of whichever you’d like girls. Your costumes are very cute by the way, can I guess what princesses you are?” Harry asks the three girls that look like they might be siblings.

“Sure!” the girls reply, Harry putting his finger over his chin as he thinks.

“Let’s see, Ariel, Rapunzel, and Elsa?” Harry guesses, the three girls nodding their heads.

“Wow, you know a lot about princesses. Who’s your favourite?” the girl dressed as Elsa asks.

“My favourite’s Ariel, I think it’s cool that she’s a mermaid.” Harry informs the little girl.

“C'mon girls, next house!” the three girls’ mother calls out, the three princesses waving at Harry before walking over to the house across the street from Louis and Harry's.

*

“I think I’m gonna head to bed Lou, I’m a bit tired. Do you want to come with me or are you going to keep passing out candy?” Harry asks as he lets out a yawn.

“I think I’ll go until the time that trick or treating is over, then I’ll join you, okay?” Louis says as their doorbell rings, the alpha standing up to give another trick or treater some candy.

*

“Hey, you finished passing out candy?” Harry asks as Louis slips into bed beside him, the alpha spooning his mate.

“Yeah, just gave the last kid his piece of candy.” Louis replies as he places his hand over Harry’s bump, then kissing the omega’s temple. “Goodnight baby-cakes.” Louis says as he turns off the lamp on the nightstand.

“Goodnight sweet-cheeks.” Harry says before he’s drifting into a deep sleep.

*

“Mum, nice to see you.” Harry says as he opens the front door, his mother stepping inside of his house.

“You’ve gotten big sweetie, so where’s Louis?” Anne asks as she sits down on the couch in her son’s living room.

“Work.” Harry replies.

“Ah, how’s the whole tattoo artist thing working for him?” the brunette questions.

“Good, it’s something he really enjoys, some of his tattoos he actually did himself.” Harry says as he starts rubbing his hand up and down his prominent stomach.

“Harry, I’m home!” Louis says as he walks into the house, then heading towards the living room.

“Hi babe, missed you.” Harry says as he leans up and Louis gives him a kiss on the lips.

“Missed you too, so how’s Kathryn?” Louis asks after he’s kissed his mother-in-law on the cheek and sat down next to his husband.

“She’s good, been kicking and stretching a lot. And as for me, I had some brunch after you left, then I came into the living room and I’ve been watching Netflix with mum since she got here a few minutes ago.” Harry replies.

“I see, so what’d you have for brunch?” Louis asks as he pulls one of Harry’s curls behind his ear.

“An apple muffin and some scrambled eggs.” Harry replies, Louis humming in response.

“I wanna show you something babe. Got a new tattoo.” Louis says as he takes off his jacket, revealing his two sleeves of tattoos. 

“Where’s your new tattoo?” Harry asks, squinting to try and find out where the new ink is.

“Right here.” Louis replies, pointing to the cursive letters on his left ring finger.

“Oh Lou, you got a tattoo for Kathryn.” Harry gasps as he looks at the black cursive ink. 

“I wanted something to remind me of her everyday when I’m at work, and I had it tattooed there because you and her have my heart, the veins on this finger are the only ones in our entire bodies that go directly to your heart.” Louis says with a smile, then kissing the omega’s soft pink lips.

“So mum, did you uh, wanna stay for dinner? Louis’ making some of his famous chicken since it’s our wedding anniversary.” Harry says as he runs his hand over his thirty-fourth week bump.

“No thank you dear, you lads enjoy your anniversary. I love you so much honey. I’ve got to get home to Robin now, see you soon.” Anne says as she kisses her son’s cheek before kissing Louis’, then walking out of the couple’s home.

*

“I remember when you cooked me this for our one year anniversary Lou, and to this day it still tastes as good as it was back then. If not better.” Harry says as he takes another bite of his chicken.

“Why thank you darling, do you think Kathryn likes it?” Louis asks as he takes a sip of his non-alcoholic champagne.

“I think she does. A toast to us dear, five years and we’re still going strong.” Harry says as he lifts up his glass that also full non-alcoholic champagne.

“To us.” Louis says as he clanks his glass with his spouse, the two of them then drinking some of their champagne.

(In this story H&L’s wedding anniversary is November tenth, but the anniversary of them going steady is July twenty-third)

*

“Harry, are you ready to decorate the Christmas tree with me?” Louis asks from the living room.

“I’ll be right there, I have to take the cookies out of the oven first!” Harry replies from the kitchen.

“Okay, I’ll wait for you!” Louis says as he sits down on the couch, Harry then walking over to him with his apron still on, the red and green fabric littered in cookie dough and flour. “Babe, you’re still wearing your apron.” Louis informs the heavily pregnant omega.

“Oh, oops. Be right back.” Harry says before disappearing into the kitchen, then coming back without his apron on, the omega having taken it off and hung it on the hook near their pantry.

“Would you like to do the honours of putting the first ornament on the tree?” Louis asks as he holds out the teddy bear that has a small picture frame of the two of them from their first Christmas together out to his husband.

“Sure.” Harry says as he places the ornament on a random branch on the tree. "I feel like we should have more ornaments babe, we really only have four of them, plus the little white and blue balls.“ Harry says, making Louis snicker. "What’s so funny?” the omega asks.

“You said blue balls.” Louis replies, giggling.

“Very mature.” Harry says, rolling his eyes at his husband as he places another ornament on the tree.

*

“What are doing up, babe?” Louis asks as he walks downstairs to find his husband eating some pumpkin pie.

“Had a craving.” Harry says as he squirts some more whipped cream onto his piece of pie. “D-did I wake you Lou?” Harry asks as he wipes some whipped cream off the side of his mouth.

“Yeah, I couldn’t feel my little spoon anymore and I kinda panicked. It’s alright though.” Louis says as he kisses his husband’s cheek.

“Can we go back to bed? I’m kinda full.” Harry says after he’s placed his plate of pie in the refrigerator.

“Sure, come on baby-cakes.” Louis says as he laces his fingers with his husband’s before the two of them are walking back upstairs.

*

“Louis, Louis wake up.” Harry says as he shakes his husband’s sleeping form.

“Harry, what’s wrong?” Louis asks as he opens his eyes and turns on the bed side lamp.

“I think I’m in labour.” Harry replies, grimacing when his first contraction pops up.

“Okay, where’s the hospital bag?” Louis asks a bit panicked.

“Under the bed where it’s been for the past few weeks.” Harry replies as he lifts himself up from the bed, then slipping on his bedroom slippers.

“Found it! C'mon, we gotta get to the hospital.” Louis says as he pulls the duffle bag’s strap onto his shoulder, then grabbing Harry’s hand to help the omega downstairs and out to their car.

*

“Mum, I need you to meet me at the hospital okay? Kate’s on her way and I’d really appreciate it if you were there for some moral support. Call me back when you get this, bye.” Harry says as he gets his mother’s answer phone, then hanging up.

“No answer?” Louis asks.

“Nope, she’s probably sleeping still.” Harry says as he places his phone back in the cup-holder.

“Try my mum.” Louis suggests, Harry nodding his head.

*

“Harry dear, is everything alright? The last time you called me this late you and Louis had a big fight.” Jay says as she answers her ringing phone

“Everything’s fine Jay, but Louis and I wanted to you let know that I’m in labour, and if it’s possible for you to make it, we’d like you to be there to see Kathryn born.” Harry explains.

“Harry, I’d love to be there, but what about Anne?” Jay questions.

“She’s coming too, but she’s still asleep.” Harry replies.

“Alright dear, I’ll be there soon okay? Love you lots.” Jay says as she starts getting dressed, grabbing her car keys as well.

“Love you too Jay, see you soon.” Harry says before hanging up.

“She coming?” Louis asks.

“Yeah, oh fuck. Contraction, contraction, contraction.” Harry replies, gasping when a sharp pain comes over him, the omega reaching for Louis’ hand.

“Just breathe sweetheart, we’re almost there. The hospital’s just up ahead.” Louis soothes his spouse, kissing his fingers.

*

“A-are we here?” Harry asks as Louis pulls into the hospital parking lot.

“Yeah, can you walk or do you want a wheelchair?” Louis says as he gets out of the car and grabs Harry’s hospital bag out of the boot of his car.

“Wh-wheelchair.” Harry stutters.

“Okay, I’ll be right back then, be safe.” Louis says as he walks over to Harry’s side of his car, kissing the omega’s cheek before walking towards the hospital entrance.

*

“Good morning sir, how many I help you?” the receptionist at the front desk asks as Louis walks into the hospital lobby.

“My husband’s in labour in the car park, I need a wheelchair for him.” Louis replies, the woman nodding as she summons a nurse over to her, informing the blonde haired female of the situation before she’s following Louis back outside to where Harry is.

*

“Hey cupcake, I got a wheelchair for you. Are you ready for this?” Louis asks as he appears by the omega’s side.

“Yeah, let’s go have a baby.” Harry replies as Louis helps him out of the car and transfers him to the wheelchair.

 

*

“Who’s your doctor Harry?” the blonde nurse asks as she starts wheeling the heavily pregnant omega towards the elevator to take them to the labour and delivery floor.

“Doctor Collins.” Harry replies.

“Okay, now once we get to the maternity floor, I’ll have the nurse at the front desk page him while I get you into your reserved room.” the blonde says as she presses the button in the elevator for the labour and delivery floor. “Are you planning on having anyone else in your room besides the two of you?” the female beta asks as the elevator dings open, the trio now on their way to the second floor of the hospital (basing the floors off of my local hospital).

“Yes, our mums are going to be with us.” Louis replies as the blonde stops at the front desk to get Harry a hospital bracelet once they’ve reached the floor and have the elderly receptionist page Doctor Collins.

“Here, put this on your wrist.” she says as she passes Harry the plastic bracelet that reads 'Tomlinson, Harry E., Room 298’.

Harry nods his head, clipping the bracelet onto his left hand.

“Okay, now that Doctor Collins has been paged we’ll be going to your room.” the woman says as she starts wheeling Harry down to the end of the hall where his private birthing suite is.

*

“I’ll need you to put this on Harry.” Harry’s nurse Marie says as she holds a light purple gown out to the pregnant omega.

“O-okay, should I change in here or go in the bathroom?” Harry asks a bit nervously.

“Whatever makes you comfortable.” the beta replies, Harry nodding his head as he walks into the bathroom with Louis.

*

“A lot of patients hate this part, but we have to put an IV in your arm.” Marie says as she inserts the needle into Harry’s right forearm, then taping it down with some clear medical tape. “Now this belt is the foetal heart monitor, and this one is to track your contractions, and this little monitor is to track your heart rate.” Marie informs the omega as she clicks the stretchy belts onto his stomach, then putting a heart monitor on his left index finger.

“Thank you Marie.” Harry says as the blonde starts walking out of his hospital room.

“No problem Harry, Doctor Collins should be in soon. And by the way, if you need anything just press the red button on your hospital bed’s remote.” Marie says before leaving the bonded couple to themselves.

*

“Morning lads, how’s everything going?” Doctor Collins asks as he walks into Harry’s hospital room.

“Just peachy.” Harry replies, the omega currently riding through a contraction as he grips tightly onto Louis’ tattooed forearm.

“Babe, your nails are piercing into my skin.” Louis winces, his husband’s pale pink nails leaving indents in his tanned skin.

“Sorry.” Harry apologises after his contraction’s passed.

“Happens all the time.” Misha chuckles as he snaps on some light blue medical gloves. “Spread your legs for me Harry.” the obstetrician commands.

“Is checking my dilation going to hurt?” Harry asks a little scared.

“No, you’ll be fine Harry. Just relax.” Misha assures the omega as he inserts one of his fingers into the green eyed lad, humming as he tries to calculate Harry’s dilation in his head.

“Everything okay?” Harry asks to fill the silence in the room.

“Yes, I was just thinking. Has your water broken yet Harry?” the tan male questions.

“No, not yet.” the omega informs his obstetrician.

“Okay, press the call button when that happens, or if you’re walking around the maternity floor when it happens, just inform a nurse and tell them to find me. You’re currently three centimetres Harry, I’ll come back in about an hour or so to check you again.” Misha says as he pats Harry’s knee, the omega putting his legs back down as his OB walks out of his hospital room.

*

“Jay, you made it!” Harry says as his mother-in-law walks into his hospital room.

“Hi sweetheart, how’s little Kathryn Lucille doing in there?” Jay asks as she kisses her son-in-law’s cheek.

“Currently trying to rip me in half, but good.” Harry replies.

“So where’s Louis?” Jay questions, noticing that her son isn’t in the hospital room with his omega.

“He went to get me some ice chips.” Harry replies as he clears his throat.

“Oh, so how long have you been in labour for dear?” the brunette questions.

“About two hours, started feeling pains around midnight, woke Lou up and we drove to the hospital. My contractions are currently thirty minutes apart and Doctor Collins said I’m three centimetres dilated, my water hasn’t broken yet though.” Harry informs his mother-in-law.

“Hi mum, here’s your ice chips darling.” Louis says as he walks back into the room, handing his spouse the styrofoam cup full of ice chips after he’s greeted his mother with a kiss on the cheek.

“Did you get yourself coffee?” Harry asks as he notices another cup in the alpha’s left hand.

“Yeah, I’m trying to keep myself awake so I don’t miss anything.” Louis says as he tips a sip of the hot liquid.

“So have you texted the boys yet?” Harry asks.

“Just Niall and Liam, you know how cranky Zayn can be without his beauty sleep.” Louis informs the omega.

“What about Ashton and Louise? Do they know yet?” Harry questions as he rubs hand over his bulging stomach.

“I texted them first, Ashton’s coming with Lily soon and Louise is actually on vacation with Tom visiting his family, but Gemma said her and your mum are almost here.” Louis replies.

“Sounds good, can we go for a little walk around the hospital? I’m getting restless.” Harry requests.

“Sure, gimme your hands cupcake.” Louis says, Harry intertwining his fingers with the alpha’s own, then being lifted up from the bed as he swings his feet over and onto the tiled floor.

*

“Doing alright Harry?” Doctor Collins asks as he passes the omega as he’s making his rounds.

“Yeah, everything’s going great.” Harry says as he runs his hand over his stomach.

“That’s good, oh and I passed some people earlier who were looking for you. I think their names were Anne and Gemma.” Misha informs the omega.

“That’s Harry’s mum and sister, baby they made it!” Louis says happily.

“Harry, my baby boy!” Anne says as she walks over to her son with Gemma trailing closely behind, her heels clicking on the tiled floor. 

“Hi mummy.” Harry says happily, hugging his mother tightly.

“How’s everything baby? Are you feeling okay?” the brunette asks her one and only son.

“I’m fine, Louis and I were just taking a walk around the floor with Jay. We can head back to my room now.” Harry explains.

“So, how’s little Kate doing baby brother?” Gemma asks as she wraps her arm around her little brother’s shoulder.

“She’s good, how are Christian and Josephine?” Harry asks, referring to his sister’s husband and three year old daughter.

“They’re good, went on a father-son trip to Disney Paris last week, Jo said she had a lot of fun meeting princess Elsa.” Gemma replies.

“Bet Jo can’t wait to meet her new cousin.” Harry says as he feels a warm liquid running down the inside of his thigh.

“Babe, did Kathryn kick your bladder again?” Louis asks as he sees a puddle forming between his husband’s legs.

“Louis, that was my water breaking.” Harry replies.

“Oh, should I go find Misha?” Louis asks, starting to walk away, but Harry grabs onto his arm.

“You’re staying with me. Jay, go find Doctor Collins and meet the rest of us back at my room.” Harry instructs.

“Of course dear, be back soon.” Jay says before walking the opposite way, hoping to find her son-in-law’s OB/midwife (Note: some OB’s only do sonograms, others only delivery babies, and some do both).

*

“Harry, I was informed by your mother-in-law that your water’s broken.” Misha says as he walks back into the omega’s birthing suite.

“Yeah, and the contractions have gotten stronger.” Harry says as he’s holding onto Louis and Anne’s hands, having just finished dealing with a quite powerful contraction.

“Okay, I’m going to check your dilation now.” Misha informs the omega, tapping his knee for him to lift up his legs and place them in the stirrups.

“Mum, can you guys give us some privacy?” Harry asks.

“Sweetheart, we’ve all given birth at least once, it’s not something that disturbs us.” Anne says as she pats her son’s hand.

“If you insist mum.” Harry says as he spreads his legs a little wider.

“You’re five centimetres Harry, halfway there.” Misha says as he takes off his gloves and tosses them in the nearby rubbish bin.

“But I’ve been in labour for almost seven hours!” Harry whines.

“I know Harry, some labours just take a while. I’m little Kathryn Lucille will be here today, if not today though she’ll at least be here by the twenty-third.” Misha promises.

“Hopefully we won’t be here too long, I’d really like Kathryn to be able to celebrate Christmas with us.” Harry says as he plays with his wedding rings.

“Let’s hope she comes today boys. Press the call button if you need anything.” Misha says before walking out of Harry’s room.

*

“I swear to god Kathryn Lucille, if you don’t come out soon, you’re grounded for life.” Harry reprimands as he glares down at his stomach.

“Babe, yelling at Kate won’t do anything.” Louis says as he rubs the omega’s hand with the pad of his thumb.

“Yes, it will. I think I made her angry.” Harry winces as another contraction comes over him, his face turning red as he screams in pain. “Louis I want my mum.” Harry sobs, a few tears falling down his pale cheeks.

“Baby, she’s at the cafe, she’ll be back soon.” Louis soothes the omega.

"I want her now! I can’t do this anymore, it hurts so much!” Harry says as he cries into his alpha’s chest, staining his Black Sabbath t-shirt with his tears.

“Mum, can you go find Anne please?” Louis asks his mother as he rubs his hands over Harry’s back in an attempt to soothe the pain stricken lad.

Jay sends her son-in-law a sympathetic look, then standing up from her chair next to him and going to find Anne.

*

“Hey Anne.” Jay says as she sits down at the table in the café where the brunette’s sat drinking some tea.

“Hi Jay, is everything alright?” Anne questions, feeling that something’s wrong.

“Kind of, Harry’s requesting you in his room. He’s having what you’d probably call an emotional breakdown.” Jay informs the other woman.

“Oh my poor baby.” Anne gasps, standing up from her chair. “I have to go help him.” the brunette says, her and Jay then walking back to Harry’s birthing suite.

*

“Mum!” Harry sobs as his mother walks back into his room, the omega reaching out for her.

“Oh baby boy, shh, mummy’s here. Don’t cry, it’s alright.” Anne soothes her son, kissing his forehead, which is where she’d always kiss him when he was a little boy to calm him down when he’d get hurt or something of the likes.

“I-it hu-urts s-so much. I-I just want her out.” Harry sniffles as he presses his face into his mum’s neck.

“I know you do sweetie, it took long for you and Gems to come too. You took about eighteen hours, and Gems took almost a full twenty-four. I know it’s agonising having to wait for something you’ve already waited nine months for, but I promise all this pain you’re feeling will be worth it when little Kathryn Lucille gets here.” Anne soothes her son.

Harry nods his head, shutting his eyes and clenching his teeth when another powerful contraction comes over him.

“D-Doctor Collins, someone go get Doctor Collins.” Harry groans as he starts feeling the need to push.

“What’s wrong sweetie, do you need to push?” Anne asks as she caresses her son’s cheek.

Harry only nods his head, watching as Louis presses the call button on his bed.

*

“Is everything okay in here?” Doctor Collins asks as he walks into Harry’s hospital room.

“I-I need to push.” Harry explains.

“Let me just check you first, some people feel the need to push sometimes but they’re not exactly ready to, if you know what I mean.” Misha says as he puts on some medical gloves. “Well Harry, you are in fact ready to push. My team of nurses should be here soon, once they’re all set up you can start pushing.” the obstetrician says as he lifts up the stirrups at the bottom of the bed, remembering how Harry had said that he’d like to use them while he pushed.

*

“Okay Harry, are you ready to start pushing?” Doctor Collins asks.

Harry nods, holding onto his mum and Louis’ hands.

“You’re about to have another contraction Harry, I want you to push down as hard as you can okay? On three. One, two, three. Big push Harry!” Misha shouts, holding his hands out as Harry pushes, the omega’s face turning a bright red as he whimpers in pain, the feeling of giving birth becoming unbearable.

“Doing great cupcake!” Louis encourages.

“Take a deep breath for a little Harry.” Misha says after the omega’s been pushing for ten seconds.

“Another push baby.” Anne says, watching as her son slowly pushes out her granddaughter.

“I swear if I get pregnant a second time I’m definitely having an epidural!” Harry groans as he feels Kathryn’s head slowly leaving his birth canal.

“You’re doing great Harry, just a few more pushes and Kathryn should slip right out.” Misha informs the omega.

*

“Oh god, it burns!” Harry exclaims as he’s pushing.

“You’re crowning Harry, just breathe through it!” Misha shouts over the omega’s screams.

“Breathe with me sweets, in and out.” Louis instructs.

“God, it hurts!” Harry groans as he breathes in deeply, trying his best to copy how his spouse is breathing.

“Head’s almost out Harry, just keep breathing!” Misha shouts as Kathryn’s eyes and nose start appearing.

“I can’t resist it anymore Mish, I have to push.” Harry says.

“Go ahead Harry, give it your best shot.” Misha says as he holds Kathryn’s little head in his hands.

“C'mon baby, push! She’s almost out!” Louis says as he looks over at Misha, noticing that Kathryn’s shoulders are starting to slip out, along with the rest of her body.

“One more push Harry!” Misha exclaims, Harry giving his all for the final push, breathing heavily when he feels Kathryn slip out and she immediately starts crying.

“Cupcake, you did it.” Louis says happily, giving Harry a passionate kiss.

“Louis, would you like to cut her umbilical cord?” Misha asks after he’s removed the mucus and other substances from inside Kathryn’s nose and mouth with the suction bulb.

Louis only nods his head, walking over to his daughter with teary eyes, quickly wiping them away with the sleeve of his shirt.

“Cut right here Louis.” Misha says, pointing to where he’s clipped Kathryn’s umbilical cord near where her belly button will be.

“O-okay.” Louis sniffles, cutting where the obstetrician instructs him to before the neonatal nurses are taking Kathryn over to the other side of the room to clean her up, measure her, get her footprints on the birth certificate, and finally dress her and swaddle her into a pink hospital blanket. 

“She’s six pounds and eight ounces, nineteen inches tall.” one of the nurses informs the couple.

“What’s her name lads?” another nurse questions.

“Kathryn Lucille Tomlinson. That’s K-A-T-H-R-Y-N, then L-U-C-I-L-L-E, T-O-M-L-I-N-S-O-N.” Louis says, watching as the nurse writes it down, then walking over with the clipboard that has the birth certificate on it for him and Harry to sign their names under mother and father. 

“She was born at one forty-three p.m., December twenty-second, two-thousand and fifteen. Congratulations.” the third nurse in the room says as she hands Kathryn over to Harry, the newborn’s face and lips like Harry’s, her nose, skin colour, and ears the same as Louis’, and her hair a light and straight blonde like how Harry’s was when he was born.

“Kathryn Lucille, you’re beautiful baby girl.” Harry sniffles, caressing his sleeping daughter’s cheek with his pointer finger.

“She’s a real princess sweetheart.” Anne says as she looks down at her granddaughter.

“You can hold her for a little mum, I have to push out the placenta.” Harry says as he holds onto Louis’ hand again.

“It should only take a few pushes for the placenta to come out Harry, just give little pushes and that’s all it should take.” Misha says as he places a few towels on the bed for when Harry’s placenta comes out.

*

“Louis, how is he sweetheart?” Jay asks as her son walks into the lobby, all of his family members and friends’ eyes now on him.

“He’s resting, and Kate’s in the nursery. She was delivered with no complications, but Harry’s very tired. If any of you would like to come see her I can take three people with me to the nursery.” Louis explains.

“I wanna see my niece, Louis pick me!” Niall shouts, holding his hand up like an excited five year old.

“Okay. Sorry Niall, but I’m picking Gems, Mum, and Ashton. Once Harry wakes up he’ll probably want to see you and the lads, so I’ll come down here again and get you three, but only three at a time in his room.” Louis says before taking his sister-in-law, mother, and the godfather of Kathryn to go see his newborn.

*

“Which one is she?” Ashton asks as he looks at all the babies in the nursery, remembering when he was here just a few weeks ago with his mum and younger siblings.

“Right there.” Louis replies, pointing to the pink bundle near the back of the dimly lit room.

“Can we go in and see her?” Jay asks.

“Sure, you have to sanitise your hands first though.” Louis says as the neonatal nurse that was in Harry’s room earlier walks out of the nursery.

“Hi Mr. Tomlinson, I’m assuming you and your family members would like to see Kathryn?” the dark haired woman asks.

"Yes, this is her aunt, grandmother, and godfather.” Louis replies.

“G-godfather?! You picked me as her godfather?” Ashton asks in shock.

“Yeah, you and Harry have become really good friends over the past few months. It was his idea.” Louis explains.

“I’ve never been a godfather, what exactly does this mean?” Ashton says as he hugs the alpha.

“It means that if anything where to ever happen to Harry and I and we didn’t make it, instead of Kate going to a foster home she’d go to you.” Louis replies.

“Oh, that’s really sweet that you’d trust me with your daughter’s life.” Ashton smiles.

“Yeah, now are you guys ready to meet Kathryn Lucille Tomlinson?” Louis says as he opens the nursery door with his hospital bracelet, walking the three over to where Kathryn’s kicking her little feet around.

“Oh Louis, she’s beautiful.” Jay gasps as she gets a good look at her granddaughter.

“I know, Harry and I make some adorable kids.” Louis says as he tickles Kathryn’s belly. “Hi baby, it’s daddy. Do you remember my voice from when you were inside mummy?” Louis asks as he picks up the six pound baby.

“Louis, her eyes are like yours.” Ashton points out.

“Really? Hopefully they’ll stay that way, Harry’s always side he wanted our daughter to have my eyes.” Louis says as he kisses his daughter’s forehead.

 

'Happy Christmas from the Tomlinson-Styles family.’ Louis posts on his Twitter account on Christmas Day, the picture having all of Louis’ siblings, his mum and Dan, Gemma, Anne, and Robin in the picture, him and Harry sitting in the middle of the picture holding Kathryn, the baby now three days old.

#HappyChristmasTomlinsonStylesFamily ends up trending on Twitter that day.


End file.
